1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to exercise machines that are configured to generate elliptical foot motions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiovascular exercise is a popular form of exercise in most fitness facilities. To provide a suitable cardiovascular workout, a user often exercises for extended periods of time. As such, exercise machines that allow an extended cardiovascular workout while cushioning knee joints and ankle joints from pounding are desired. Moreover, exercise machines that allow users to simulate normal body movements without undue stress being placed upon the user's body parts are desired.